I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: It's been over 3 month, 2 weeks and 4 days since I'd seen him, since I'd broken his heart. A Booboo Stewart One-Shot


_He looked over at me and smiled, I faked back a smile._

_He noticed. _

_He excused himself and made his way over to me._

"_What's wrong, Katya?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing me towards an abandoned corner where no one would be able to see us._

"_Nothing" I said_

"_you don't seem happy..." He said. I looked up at him and saw the naive innocence etched on his face. I couldn't hurt him, I can't. But what about me?_

"_I can't do this" I said_

_Confusion filled his face "Do what?"_

_"Be with you. You have your career to focus on and i don't want to be a part of it." I said taking a step away from him. His face fell. Tears welled up in both our eyes._

"_What? What did I do? I need you." He whispered reaching out to me._

"_Goodbye, Booboo" I said and left him standing there._

It's been over 3 month, 2 weeks and 4 days since I'd seen him, since I'd broken his heart.

I'd seen him in magazines, Tv, the internet and I'd seen the new trailer for The twilight saga Breaking Dawn...And he always seemed happy.

But he never stopped calling me, trying to get me to talk to him...and I'm afraid if he doesn't stop, I will end up talking to him. I don't get why he won't stop, I hurt him...But then again Booboo's not like that, he never stops fighting.

The last night I saw him, I took a flight back to New York, where my parents live.

But finally, I'm back.

I took a deep breath and walked into the diner that was still open even at 9 at night.

The diner was peaceful and small. I recognized the familiar aroma of food. The door made a bell like noise when I opened the door. There was no one there except for a group people all wearing hoodies with the hoods on there head.

They looked over at me but I looked anywhere but at them. I hate it when i have a whole bunch of attention on me...one of the reasons why I couldn't stay with Booboo.

The girl at the front desk looked up at me and realization came over her face. "Katya?" She whispered

"Hey, 'Cole" I said giving her a smile and taking the hood off of my head.

"Oh My God!" She said and ran towards me, hugging me.

Nichole, or 'Cole, is my best friend ever. Her parents own the diner and I sometimes helped out which was how I met Booboo. His family always came here after a long day.

"I can't believe you're back! You left for so long!" She said

"I know, Now are you gonna make me stand here or are you gonna let me actually sit down?" I said

"Oh right" She said and we sat down at a table

We were both quiet.

"So...did you talk to him?" She asked quietly

"No" I said looking down as she handed me a sprite full of ice. Booboo always told me I shouldn't eat too much ice because I could get a cold.

"He came to me after you left. He looked heart broken...He misses you" She said

"But I can't go back now. He'll never forgive me" I said

"And you know this how? He loves you! I know it! His family knows it! Your family knows it! And he knows it!" She exclaimed

"So what? I just walk into his life almost 4 months later and just say it was a mistake, that I want him back?" I said back

"So...you do want him back!" She said

"'course I do..." I said whispering since I realized we were attracting attention from the people with the hoodies.

"Then why'd you leave?" She asked

"I don't know...I couldn't handle watching all those girls crowd around him, always worrying that everytime I'm with him, it would be the last, worrying that he'll fall in love with someone else and leave me...And all that drama with the paparazzi. I...I was scared, okay!" I exclaimed standing up

"You were scared?" She asked "Do you know how scared Booboo was when he left you! He thought he did something wrong! He thought all of it was his fault when in reality you left him because you were stupid!" She said standing up too.

I sighed and sat down. "I am stupid"

"Yes, you are"

"and I'm a coward"

"Yes, you are"

"And I'm in love with an idiot who doesn't realise he should forget about me"

"No, You're in love with an idiot who doesn't realise he should probably say something now, hint, hint" She said

"Huh?" I said

She nodded toward the group of people with hoodies.

One of them got up and I recognized him.

Booboo

I stood up.

"You set me up" I said to Nichole

"No..." I looked at her "Okay so maybe I did"

"I gotta go" I whispered and grabbed my phone off the counter but Booboo grabbed my hand before I could leave.

"Please don't leave me, again" He said turning me so I was facing him

"I'm sorry" I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Why? 'cause you were scared? You don't have to apologize because of that. We all get scared, I just wished you talked to me before you left me" He said, taking a step closer to me.

"I'm sorry" I said again as I broke down and hugged him close to me. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, leaving tear stains on his hoodie, he chuckled and hugged me back.

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you more" I whispered

"Impossible" he said "You can't love me more than I love you"

"Shut up" I said hitting his shoulder laughing

Everyone chuckled

"Hey I want my hug!" Fivel said and me and her hugged

"Thank you, for bringing my brother back" She whispered and I smiled

Booboo pulled me closer.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" and then he leaned in

**A/N Hey! This was just a little one shot for Booboo Stewart...I was originally gonna do a song-fic to the song "California King Bed" but I came up with this instead.**

**So...review and let me know what you think...and let me know if you want me to write a one-shot or something about you and someone...and maybe I will.**

**In case you guys didn't get it...Booboo and his family and friends always hang out at the caf( so Nichole knew about him being there so she purposely brought Booboo up in her conversation with Katya...If you want to see what Katya's wearing go to my profile!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
